1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is formed by accommodating an electrode assembly formed by disposing a separator as an insulator between positive and negative electrode plates and an electrolyte in a case and sealing an opening of the case using a cap assembly having an electrode terminal.
Meanwhile, the secondary battery having only a unit battery (a single bare cell) may be packaged and used as a product according to the external device used. However, a plurality of unit batteries may be packaged into a pack to be commercially used. In this case, the plurality of unit batteries are mounted in the case, and the case consists of a top case and a bottom case. In general, a battery pack is formed by mounting the plurality of unit batteries in the bottom case and assembling the top case with the bottom case.